


In for a Knut...

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	In for a Knut...

**Title:** In for a Knut...  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Advent  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/ No warnings  
 **A/N:** Harry explains, Ron understands. Sort of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

In For a Knut...

~

“Hermione said she’d meet us here,” Harry said, pulling Ron into the church. “She’s attending Advent services with her parents.”

“What’s Advent, anyway?” Ron asked as they settled in a pew. “Why don’t they just celebrate Christmas longer?”

“It’s the season to _anticipate_ Christmas,” Harry whispered. At Ron’s puzzled look, he continued, “Consider it...foreplay.”

“Oh! So Christmas is shagging!” Ron exclaimed.

Everyone in the church turned to look at them.

Harry grabbed Ron, dragging him out. “Let’s wait outside.”

Ron grinned. “Can we snog while we wait?”

Harry shook his head, but pulled him close. In for a Knut...

~


End file.
